Sky-High Bridge Jump
Sky-High Bridge Jump (also known as Thomas' Sky-High Bridge Jump) is a TrackMaster (Revolution) set in the The Great Race series. Thomas can be lifted by Harold to the top of a large hill, where he is then released. The momentum from falling down the other side of the hill allows him to jump the Vicarstown Bridge, which has been raised, soar for over two feet over a canal, and then land on the mainland. As he turns back around, a barrel can be dropped from a cargo hopper, where it can be either picked up by a small hook on Harold or pushed by Thomas into a loading area. Info The set features a spiral track, which Thomas goes around, up to the elevator where Harold is sitting. Thomas presses the big tab which moves the elevator up to the top, and a small button gets pressed against the track which releases him through a door down the ramp. Two lines hold Thomas in place as he speeds down the ramp aided by a slight elevation to keep him moving in the right direction until he jumps off Vicarstown Bridge and propelled two feet into the air over water into the landing area. Thomas hits the pressure plate which helps him slide back onto the track. At the hopper, pushing the handle drops a barrel on to the track which Thomas can push into the loading area. Product Description 'Box description' Watch Thomas complete his most breathtaking stunt yet! The No. 1 blue engine is on his way to the Great Railway Show, but the drawbridge to the mainland is already up, so he'll need to climb to the top with a little help from Harold. Once Thomas reaches the top, he'll zip down the ramp and fly into the air! After soaring over 2 feet, he'll land safely on the other side, zoom past the swaying flags, and push the barrel into the loading area. Contents *Thomas with determined expression and speeding details *Harold *Vicarstown Bridge *Landing area *Moving Spiral Track Tower *Long Ramp *Water Section *Cargo Hopper with Barrel *Crossing Sign *Loading Area *Two Barriers with Waving Flags *Circuit of track with siding Trivia *An illustration of Ashima can be seen on the landing area. *This is the largest TrackMaster set to date. *For the purpose of this set, Harold appears despite not appearing in the movie. *The functions in this set are designed to only work in one direction. *Harold is detachable from the elevator and can be placed on the helipad at the top of the set. *This set only works with small engines (excluding Hugo), which also includes removing a tender from a large engine. Though an engine with a tender or a truck can make the jump and be lifted up by Harold, they will not be released at the top of the hill because the tender or truck will be hanging over the edge of the platform being carried by Harold. Flying Scotsman cannot make the jump at all, nor can a tender engine pulling a truck. *If the elevator platform is activated without an engine, it may spin up faster than normal. If the lift is not caught before it reaches the top, it may break the set. The lift will also spin out of control if the lift is pulled down without an engine and let go without locking in place. *The elevator platform has a small curved track section to prevent engines from going off the edge if it is not down. *On the landing area, there is a blue one way door which prevents engines from going in the wrong direction either sliding around the pressure plate, derailing, or hitting another landing engine. *The loading area has a barrier which stops engines from going in the other direction. Gallery File:TrackMaster(Revolution)Sky-HighBridgeJump1.jpg|Spiral Track Tower File:TrackMaster(Revolution)Sky-HighBridgeJump2.jpg|Harold File:TrackMaster(Revolution)Sky-HighBridgeJumpmanual.png|Instruction manual front File:TrackMaster(Revolution)Sky-HighBridgeJumpmanual1.png|Instruction manual back File:TrackMaster(Revolution)Sky-HighBridgeJumpbox.png|Box File:TrackMaster(Revolution)Sky-HighBridgeJumpboxback.jpg|Box back File:TrackMaster(Revolution)Thomas'Sky-HighBridgeJump1.jpg|Sky-High Bridge Jump on display at the 2016 New York Toy Fair TrackMaster (Revolution) Sky-High Bridge Jump at New York Toy Fair 2016 TrackMaster (Revolution) Sky-High Bridge Jump Demo TrackMaster (Revolution) Sky-High Bridge Jump Commercial TrackMaster (Revolution) Sky High Bridge Jump Short Commercial Category:Sets Category:TrackMaster Sets Category:TrackMaster (Revolution) Sets Category:The Great Race Category:2016